dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Farrunner
Background Little was known about this enigmatic being, until Falling Star learned that the man who firebombed her and Kimura Masaki's rooms was in fact the same Bastet that had helped her and her former Sentai traverse the Aetherial Realm over a year ago. Battle Scars Few Known Powers * Gifts ** Catfeet, First Slash, Walking Between Worlds, Geas * Rites ** Rite of Becoming Tidbits & Trivia * He was one of four beings contacted by Warlock * He was the one who helped Falling Star, Kanate Tsuyoshi, Higashi Amoru and Shiba Kitai find a patron among the mighty spirits of the Aetherial Realm * Used to be a formidable musician, even capable of bending the winds of the Aetherial Realm with his guitar Relationships * Is a cousin to Loxley * Seems to dislike Warlock whom he called Mordred * Lost three children according to Warlock ** His bright daughter slaughtered in the east ** His angered son burned in a city of magic and blood ** His youngest kin drowned at the hands on an angry god * He seemed to hope that the Man from Khemet could bring salvation, but in his eyes the actions of the former Auroch Sentai have ensured his defeat. * His hatred of Falling Star was shown prominently by his attempted assassination of hers during the night between the 30th of April and the 1st of May 2017 ** That hatred turned out to be misplaced anger and lashing out in anguish for believing that with the death of his last daughter a prophecy which gave hope for the restoration of the Ceilican had vanished. ** The unexpected birth of his Ceilican grandchild Xiang Quan through his son Ballad and Balances the Scales made him break and accept his ultimate fate, offering up his life for the mother and his tribe in a final act of repentance. Known Personas * Farrunner is presumably the persona he adopted most often, a friendly though somewhat road weary traveler with an air of exoticism. There were few places in the material realm or the Mirror Lands and even those beyond he did not journey into. * Oh the other hand, Dances with Does was a persona he returned to often during the youth of his three known children with a Garou, Chameleon, her twin brother Ballad and a third daughter whose name is currently unknown * The Piper was a man freeing those from bondage by getting them to follow the sound of his music. Somehow, he was able to walk into and out of many a guarded place and walk out with those whom he sought to free while playing his flute. * Erebus, the executioner was less chatty and less forgiving than his other personas. A hunter of Fera who had fallen from their duty, he somehow did the job that he did not know the Nagah did all along. Since they let him continue, it seems that he earned their respect. According to legend, he traveled to the realm of Erebus more often than any other Bastet, which is a fear in itself. * The King was a friendly busker who often appeared to give wisdom to younger Hengeyokai in the east and and Fera in the west. His penchant for hiding messages in songs did not go over well with everyone, but his willingness to warn and help if need be made him a well liked sight overall. * Heartrender was his second to last persona, almost fully fallen to the Dark Father, but cleansed in the end ** He had a fixation on Falling Star because of her claim that she understood his pain, thus wanting her to feel as broken as he was. * Lastly, the Fisher King was but a title given to him by both the Knight of the Round Table and the Lady, but in the end that rang true, with his wound healed by the School Sentai, he accepted this moniker though not much more can be said about this persona Kategorie:Deceased